Loopsy Desu
|-|Base= |-|Devil Loopsy= Summary Loopsy Desu (ループスデス in Japanese; Full name: Super Kawaii Loopsy Desu), Nicknamed: Weeaboo Mesu (by YunokiRoom (formerly Tewi Inaba)), Inimotou (by Oni-chan Doggie), is a pervert that's fake-Japanese character and the main antagonist in Google Plus, she was joined G+ in March 2017, she have ememies that people are just hate on her for reasons. Also in the fact, Loopsy has believed where she living in Japan however it's revealed by people from Google Plus that Loopsy was lied about her location. You could just read some info about her: Here And... Here's her YT channel: Here Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, 3-A via Threatening | Likely 9-B Name: Loopsy Desu, Super Kawaii Loopsy Desu, Weeaboo Mesu, Inimotou Age: Look like she's just a 9 years old kid Gender: Female Origin: Google Plus Classification: Demon, Kid, Fake-Japanese Character Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Demon Physiology, User Physiology, Child Prodigy, Text Manipulation (Have bad grammars.), Rage Power (Could become frustrating.), Fire Manipulation (Able to become her eye fire that make her angry, also she can able to start flame war with other users that were attacks her.), Profile Manipulation, Profile Creation, User Manipulation, Resurrection (Can came back on Google+ in September 2017 since she was banned or deleted her account in August 2017.), Resistance to Sound Manipulation (Able to mute all of her posts when other users come on her posts.), Resistance to other users who send her reaction shitposts or something, Time Manipulation (Can stop other users for attack on her posts.) | All previously greater extant powers and abilities, Fire Manipulation (Use to have fire powers.), Life Manipulation (Said that her old friends will be back here.), Immunity to BFR (Stated as she can't went to Hell.), Immunity to Death Manipulation (Stated as she can't be killing to return from other users tell her to get away.) Attack Potency: Wall Level (Is a weak user, could be good at fought with other user after start flame war in her profile, can also crashed the wall on the flame war with other users.), Universe Level via Threatening (Can threatening to destroy the CDP universe.) | Likely Wall Level (Is far stronger than before.) Speed: Average Human Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class | Likely Wall Class Durability: Small Building Level (Survived get harming from exploding in a flame war with other good users.) Stamina: Likely High (Isn't tiring while she can managed to endure fight with other users who can went flame war on her posts.) Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: a Knife, and Her Sexy Binki. Intelligence: Below Average (Her IQ is just canonically stupid.) Weaknesses: Can be superseded, can be easily weaker when someone can be good to have better roasting that can defeated her, also her IQ is actually lacking. | Decreased her powers when someone saying that she disrespected to others, she have been sent to Jigoku. Key: Base | Devil Loopsy Notable Attacks/Technique: *'Insulting': Was good at insulting people that she been take her commnet. *'Trolling': Was good skilled at trolling other users for god damn no reasons. *'User Creation': Can keep on make posts whenever she wants. *'Threatening': Can threatening on other users for god damn no reasons, also it was powerful to destroy the CDP universe with her threatening technique. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Florida Man (Real Life) (Florida Man's Profile) Peter Griffin (Family Guy) (Both were 9-B.) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 3 Category:Female Category:Kids Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Neutral Characters Category:DerpyLulu's Profile Category:Demons Category:Princesses Category:Knife Users Category:Text Users Category:Rage Users Category:Fire Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Time Users Category:Life Users Category:Serious Profiles Category:Internet Characters